User talk:Destrucules
Welcome to Wikitroid! Destrucules, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **The Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **Point Of View Policy **Wikitroid Administrators **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:22, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Images Warning Hello Destrucules and welcome to Wikitroid. This message is in regards to an image you recently uploaded to Wikitroid, :File:Metroid in MOM2.png. While we welcome images here at Wikitroid, we have certain rules and requirements that apply to images. In your case, you failed to add a licensing tag to the image you uploaded. We require that all images uploaded to Wikitroid bear a licensing tag that (correctly) indicates their copyright status. Selecting one is actually a simple process, and is done using the Licensing dropdown selection box on the upload form. Please take a look at our Images Policy - which contains information about which licensing tag you should select - before uploading any more images to Wikitroid. Also, please note that while I have fixed the image mentioned earlier for you, in the future, images that you fail to (correctly) tag may be deleted without warning. If you have any questions, please ask me on my talk page, or connect to our IRC chat channel. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 08:55, August 29, 2010 (UTC) In image you recently uploaded, File:Unfreezable Metroid.png, has been deleted because you did not give it a licensing tag and you have already been warned on the matter once. Please read the Images Policy and use the Licensing dropdown selection box on the upload form to select a license for images you upload in the future. Please also note that, like any other policy on Wikitroid, repeated and consistent failure to adhere to it will result in you being banned, in this case, from uploading images. Please contact me on my talk page if you have any questions. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 07:43, September 3, 2010 (UTC) This is your final warning. You again violated the Images Policy by uploading File:Baby Metroid.png without a license. Please read the Images Policy and follow the rules presented, especially those pertaining to image licensing. If you need help with licensing images, please contact me on my talk page. While I have fixed this image for you, be aware that this is your final warning, and uploading another image in violation of the images policy - for example, by failing to correctly license it - will result in you being blocked from editing. Again, if you have any questions or need help, please contact me on my talk page. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 10:51, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Blocked } Message left by: --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 08:32, September 19, 2010 (UTC) |} As you can tell, you have been blocked for your repeated failure to tag the images you upload with licenses, despite many warnings to do so. The image you recently uploaded, File:Metroid Attacking.png, did not have a valid licensing tag, and because you have already been warned three times on the matter, you have been blocked. Please read the Images Policy, especially the section regarding chosing a license for your image uploads, and then either: #Wait for the block to expire (one month from the time this message is left), or #Request unblocking by editing your talk page (you can edit your talk page even when your blocked) If you have any questions, you can also ask them here while you are blocked, or on my talk page after you are unblocked or after the block expires. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 08:32, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, Fastlizzard. I have now read the image thingy and appologize for not noticing the license and for not checking my recent messages. until today, I had no idea that this problem existed and that I had messages. Sorry for the misconduct and I will immediately repost the images listed WITH licensing. I hope this does not have permanent effects on the status of my profile, for I am an excellent Metroid™ recourse on Wikitroid. Hope that the month goes by quickly!